A magnetic sensor may be capable of sensing multiple (e.g., perpendicular) components of a magnetic field applied to the magnetic sensor, such as an x-component, a y-component, and a z-component. The magnetic sensor may be used to detect, for example, movement, position, an angle of rotation, and/or the like, of a magnet, connected to an object, in a variety of applications, such as an automotive application, an industrial application, or a consumer application.